Project Alpha-Beta-Alpha
"Never try to understand what The Triad was thinking when they came up with this idea, but what I do know is they are truly desperate if they need us" Radon to Velgor Better known as "The Taskforce" or "PABA", Project Alpha-Beta-Alpha was a very risky and expensive initiative that The Triad only put into action when all hope seemed lost. Members There is no official hierarchy within PABA as the leader of the missions is the person with the most experience dealing with the current situation. Radon Radon is a good natured, if slightly self-centered and arrogant, Chaos dragon whose only goal is to avenge his parents' deaths. He was chosen as the leader during The Godslayer Crisis due to his extensive knowledge of demonology. Whether or not The Triad regret including him is unknown but it is very likely that they did. Ras'lion Ras'lion is your classic up close combatant, using swords and pyromancy to great leathal effect he is the first line of offence and defence for the team. He is calm and level headed, yet not as intelligent as the others. Fiercely loyal and honourable Ras'lion was choosen due to his extensive combat skills and abillty to keep his close friend, Radon from doing anything too destructive. Aiden After seeing first hand what sort of devststionn a single demom can do, Aiden forged a Republic from within his Empire to ally with the Triad. following the many discussions between himself snd the Secinate, it was decided to form a group consisting of the best from witinn the Triad. Aiden was a born leader and strategist that was required in the Terran military, he served many years both in covert and full scale wars. His skill set in both tech and rare Ryft Magic made him a prime candidate to begin forming PABA as he could fndd and bring in all meberss no matter the trouble. Velgor Velgor is a Torlan'dahk-Magma Dragon hybrid. He is the most intelligent of Project Alpha-Beta-Alpha and thus has considerable powers of telepathy and telekinesis. He is somewhat lacking in physical strength, however, and is mostly useless if his powers have been disabled for some reason. Artifacts Over the years, the PABA members have gathered many artifacts, both dangerous and difficult to procure, which they have kept with them. Blade of Leadership "It's about as sharp as a table"'' Radon to the group Radon and Ras found the blade during one of their first missions together and Radon has held on to it ever since. Its appearence is similar to that of a malaysian "Kris" with a golden wavy blade and an intricately designed handle. The blade's purpose is to show who is leading the group, who is chosen for their experience in dealing with the current situation, and can pass between the group many times through a mission. Although it is a dagger, the Blade of Leadership isn't intended to be used as a weapon as it is blunt and purely for ornemental purposes. Saying this, both Radon and Aiden have used magic to temporarily sharpen it when they have been disarmed and in a dire situation. The Eye of Skarrabox The Eye of Skarrabox is an artifact that was thought to have been destroyed when Godslayer was imprisoned on Skarrabox and rendered the planet uninhabitable. PABA stumbled across it when they went to Skarrabox to prevent the ressurection of Godslayer. They took the Eye to a Triad vault where it resides to this day. The Eye was said to allow the wielder to see whatever they wanted making it a desired object to both The Triad and The Tyrant Legions. Arunya "''Do you know what this blade is forged from, Dragon? A rare ethereal metal called féthenhír, the spirit metal." The Dealer to Radon Arunya is a spirit weapon, a rare weapon that contains a spirit that becomes bound to the chosen user, that belongs to Radon. Upon first sight the sword looks like an ordinary hand-and-a-half sword but closer inspetion it is seen that the blade is bright white with a purple sheen, the handle has a dragon scale pattern and the entire weapon never seems to be focus if your not looking directly at it. This phenomenon is caused by the weapon being able to shapeshift at the user's will and thus never having a solid state of existence. Finear and Defear "No one since Orion Auros himself have wielded us in battle, you Ras'lion have his qualities amd endangering yourself to stop this tragedy proves you are worthy of our use." Defear to Ras'lion The two legendary spirits of Mustar, considered a myth until the project of PABA came across them during Godslayer crises. They appeared to Ras'lion during his time of need when fighting his foe and ex king Gallon who was on the verge of killing him. The spirit Finear will reside in an offensive weapon only to suit her needs, she will grant her user to enchance the blade sharpness and weight either making it heavier or lighter to suit the battle, even though she is considered with rage and red or orange she herself is rather calm and level headed during battle. Her partner Defear is her combat opposite, the defencive Defear can reside in anything that concers the safety of the user, either in a shield or armor he will be able to enchance like Finear the weight of defencive object and at the same time effectivly make it harder to break. = Thelisis Thelisis is Velgor Stellariath's psychic longsword. It is incredibly easy for Velgor to move telekinetically and severs the mind of those who touch its blade. It was forged in the istar'lan (mind-forge) on Torlan, and, like all psychic weapons forged in the istar'lan, was created specifically for its bearer. Unlike most weapons, it is not an object so much as a physical manifestation of Velgor's mind. The Chalice of Haemon Known as The Judas Chalice in Christian Mythology, The Chalice of Haemon was forged not of silver, as the Terran stories say, but of a rare alloy called Haema-Argeas (Blood-Silver). Aside from what is told in folklore